Par le chemin de Shiva
by Frank Junker
Summary: Voyage dans le temps / Harry, constatant que le monde sorcier n'a toujours pas bougé après la fin de la guerre, part, ne pouvant plus le supporter. Au cours de ses voyages, il découvre quelque chose qui pourrait bien l'entraîner très loin, lui permettant d'enfin mener sa vie. SLASH
1. Lakhsmi

**Tout d'abord, enchanté. Voici ma première fanfiction publiée, et ma deuxième écrite. Bonne lecture. Et donnez votre avis !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de sa créatrice, Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire ; seul le scenario est mien.**

**Résumé : Voyage dans le temps Harry, constatant que le monde sorcier n'a toujours pas bougé après la fin de la guerre, part, ne pouvant plus le supporter. Au cours de ses voyages, il découvre quelque chose qui pourrait bien l'entraîner loin, lui permettant d'enfin mener sa vie. SLASH**

**Rating : T**

* * *

**Par le chemin de Shiva**

**Chapitre I : Lakhsmi**

Il cracha, la gorge en feu à cause de l'effort. A côté de lui, il entendait distinctement, à travers le bruit démentiel provoqué par les pluies de la mousson, la toux sèche et interminable de Nott. Dès le deuxième temple, ses fragiles poumons avaient refusé de le suivre et Harry avait décidé de le soutenir, en passant un bras sous ses épaules cette dernière ligne droite, ils la feraient ensembles, quoiqu'il arrive. Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un au bord du chemin.

A travers le rideau d'eau qui les enserrait, il ne pouvait voir qu'à quelques mètres, toujours la même chose : des marches, encore des marches. Que ce soit derrière ou devant lui, rien d'autre ne se présentait. Le fait que ce soit la nuit n'arrangeait pas leur visibilité. Pas de montagne familière, de lumière réconfortante, ou de temple isolé et, bien sûr, aucune trace de présence humaine. Après tout, ils étaient dans un endroit hors du temps, ou pour des sorciers comme eux, magique. Ils escaladaient le Shiva Padam, le Pied de Shiva en tamoul.

Cette montagne, une des plus hautes du Sri Lanka, était en effet réputée pour la présence d'une trace de pied à son sommet, qui serait apparemment celle de Shiva, le puissant dieu hindou. C'était pour cela que de décembre à mai, des milliers de pèlerins se pressaient sur ses sentiers, animés par leur foi, afin de gravir le lieu saint. En dehors de cette période, c'était la mousson, et se risquer à l'escalader était impensable et suicidaire. Le pic était en permanence noyé dans les nuages et la brume, et le soleil, quand il se montrait, n'arrivait que rarement à les percer. A première vue, les deux adolescents n'avaient aucune raison d'escalader l'effrayant mont, surtout en cette saison ils en avaient pourtant une : durant le mois d'août, les trente jours les plus terribles de la mousson, la montagne reprenait la fonction que lui avait donnée Shiva, celle d'être un endroit hors du temps, immuable et éternel, connecté à chaque instant et chaque lieu de l'univers. Il avait créé ce lieu lors de la mort de Shakti, sa femme, afin de s'isoler et de pouvoir faire son deuil, pendant trente jours, seul. Après qu'il l'eût retrouvé lors de sa réincarnation suivante, tout était rentré dans l'ordre mais l'endroit avait gardé son pouvoir et les mortels pouvaient s'en servir comme tremplin vers n'importe quelle époque.

Alors qu'ils étaient encore au pied de la montagne, où il ne pleuvait pas, ils s'étaient tous les deux faits bénir par un moine, qui leur avait souhaité une longue vie, _ayubowan_, d'un air entendu. Depuis, ils crachaient leurs poumons et escaladaient tant bien que mal les 5200 marches du sentier, qui paraissaient interminables.

La pluie tombait toujours, s'infiltrant le long de leur corps frissonnant, dont les vêtements étaient depuis bien longtemps ruisselants d'eau. Théodore avait beau être léger, Harry commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter son poids. Harassés, ils firent une pause, s'asseyant sur les marches défoncées du chemin.

« T'inquiète pas, Nott. On y est presque. »

L'autre acquiesça, à moitié absent. Ils reprirent leur route dans la nuit, le sang-pur cette fois marchant devant, ayant repris quelques forces grâce à un sortilège de _Revigor_.

Dans la dernière partie de l'escalier, les marches se firent encore plus abruptes et abîmées, les obligeant à tenir les deux rampes mises à la disposition des pèlerins, se traînant avec la force de leurs bras.

Ils arrivèrent au sommet une heure plus tard, grelottant dans leurs vêtements trempés mais le sourire aux lèvres enfin ! Ils y étaient finalement parvenus ! A travers le brouillard, ils distinguaient un petit assemblement de maisons diverses, certaines complètement détruites. Avisant un petit temple éclairé, ils se dépêchèrent d'y entrer.

Une agréable chaleur les envahit, en même temps que l'odeur douceâtre de l'encens. Immédiatement, une prêtresse sortit d'une arrière-salle et se précipita vers eux, les accueillant en anglais :

« Je vous en prie, débarrassez-vous de vos vêtements trempés. Je vais vous en donner de nouveaux. Vous avez encore du temps avant l'aube. »

Ils s'exécutèrent, et elle emporta sans faire de remarque les robes de sorcier de Théo en plus des vêtements moldus d'Harry. Elle ne posa pas non plus de question sur la raison de leur venue ici, à leur grand soulagement. Pourtant, elle savait forcément la particularité de cet endroit, puisqu'elle y vivait. Après quelques minutes, le temps qu'ils se fussent séchés le corps tandis qu'elle détournait le regard, elle leur donna de nouveaux vêtements : des chemises blanches accompagnés de sarongs, l'espèce de longue jupe traditionnelle que portaient tous les hommes du Sri Lanka et d'Asie du Sud-Est. Le tout accompagné bien sûr d'épais chandails de coton. Habillés de cette manière, ils ne craignaient plus rien. Après les avoir enfilés, ils la remercièrent chaleureusement, contents d'enfin porter quelque chose de sec.

La prêtresse était petite, vêtue de la robe sacerdotale, et souriait doucement. Son visage, dont on ne pouvait déterminer s'il était jeune ou vieux, était peint à plusieurs endroits de signes religieux. Le temple, en bois et en pierre, était hindou et par conséquent orné d'une multitude de statues, de dieux et de héros. Les murs rouges et bleus, éclairés par la lumière d'une lampe tempête, donnaient un air chaleureux à l'endroit, dont on ne pouvait en aucun cas déterminer la date de construction.

Alors que l'occupante des lieux était partie leur chercher une boisson chaude, les deux adolescents s'animèrent un peu.

« _ Tu penses qu'elle est là depuis combien de temps ? Plusieurs siècles ? demanda Harry.

_ Peut-être, en tout cas elle est toujours aussi jeune. A ta place, je ne demanderais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait.

_ T'inquiète, ce n'était pas mon intention. Dans tous les cas, cet endroit est vieux comme le monde. »

La prêtresse revenue, ils sirotèrent tous ensembles un bon thé chaud.

« Chaque jour, pendant l'aube, le passage de Shiva s'ouvre. C'est à ce moment-là que vous devrez prier le dieu suprême, commença-t-elle. Mais cela va être un peu plus compliqué que cela, vous êtes des sorciers et non des croyants, je l'ai bien vu. Elle soupira. Vous n'aurez donc qu'à penser le plus fort possible à votre souhait. Votre volonté sera la clé. Le _Bhairava_, le Terrible, exaucera votre vœu. N'ayez crainte, je prierai pour vous. »

Sa voix douce, qu'on eût cru sortie du fond des âges, emplissait toute la pièce et captait l'entière attention des deux adolescents.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez gravi ce pic et je ne veux pas le savoir. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers, ni les derniers bien que cela fasse longtemps que personne n'ait gravi le sentier sacré. Votre prédécesseur était aussi un anglais, un peu étrange. C'est lui qui m'a laissé cette lampe-tempête, comme il l'appelle. Reprenons. Les raisons qui vous poussent sur les voies de Shiva ne concernent que vous. Néanmoins, je ne peux que vous conseiller que dans cette nouvelle vie qui vous attend, vous trouviez enfin votre voie. L'_Îshâna_ n'accorde pas deux fois sa bienveillance. Il n'est pas le Seigneur pour rien. Jamais il ne vous laissera repasser. J'espère donc que vous avez bien réfléchi. »

Ils acquiescèrent, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Dehors, le bruit des trombes d'eau se déversant sur le toit de bois s'était arrêté.

« C'est l'heure, venez. »

Un peu appréhensifs, ils se levèrent de leur coussin, saisirent chacun leur sac détrempé, et la suivirent. Dehors, une purée de pois les empêchait de distinguer le moindre relief, qui était encore plus épaisse que la pluie auparavant. La nuit était toujours là, mais on sentait dans l'air qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. La prêtresse les guida pendant quelques temps, s'enfonçant dans le brouillard sans aucune hésitation. Brusquement elle se stoppa, sans prévenir. Les deux adolescents, eux, n'avaient pas prévu le coup et faillirent lui rentrer dedans.

« Nous sommes au bord de la falaise. Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais même pas trois pas. »

Harry entendit distinctement Nott déglutir.

« C'est ici que je vous laisse. Je ne souhaite pas emprunter le passage du Seigneur. »

Elle se retourna vers eux, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Que vos vies puissent être heureuses. Shiva veille sur vous. »

Puis elle s'inclina. Maladroitement, les deux adolescents lui rendirent son salut et sa bénédiction. Toujours avec son sourire, elle disparut dans la brume, sans un bruit, comme un fantôme. Harry ne se rendit compte qu'à cet instant qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit son nom. Peut-être qu'elle n'en avait pas, après tout on finissait par oublier même les noms des plus grands hommes et des plus grandes femmes. Le temps balayait tout. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas non plus demandé les leur.

Chassant ces pensées déprimantes, il se reconcentra sur la situation présente.

« Mais comment sommes-nous censés savoir quand l'aube se lève ? »

C'était lui qui avait parlé, brisant le silence mystique des lieux. En effet, ce n'était pas avec le temps qu'il faisait qu'ils allaient remarquer un changement climatique quelconque.

« Je ne sais pas, attendons. On verra bien. »

Ils reprirent donc leur contemplation du vide, sans un mot. Pour Harry l'heure n'était plus aux doutes mais aux adieux : adieux à tout ce qu'il avait connus, aux personnes qu'il avait aimé, à un monde qu'il ne retrouverait plus jamais.

Hermione, Luna, Neville, Remus, Tonks et le petit Teddy. Les autres l'avaient tellement déçu. A part ces gens-là, le monde sorcier était pourri, jusqu'à la moelle. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était parti, afin de s'échapper de ce vase clos décadent, sur les routes du monde entier. Voyager, un vieux rêve d'enfant. Il se souvenait encore des publicités dans les magazines de Pétunia, ou encore les destinations de rêve vers lesquelles s'envolaient les Dursley, sans lui. Il était alors relégué au Royaume des choux, chez l'odorante Mrs Figg. C'était il y a bien longtemps déjà, et dans le futur ces événements ne se reproduiraient jamais. Mais changer le passé, ce n'avait pas été son intention quand il avait mis les voiles, c'était au fur et à mesure de son voyage, lorsque les nouvelles de terribles choses lui étaient parvenues, qu'il avait décidé de prendre cette décision. Au début, il n'avait eu aucune idée de la manière de s'y prendre et aucun indice pour l'aiguiller. Ce n'était que quand il était arrivé au Sri Lanka qu'il avait trouvé la solution. C'était un vieux moine bouddhiste, avec plus de rides que de dents, qui lui avait parlé du pic, en des termes mystérieux. Arrivé à Nuwara Eliya, une petite ville près de la montagne sacrée, il avait pris une chambre dans un hôtel miteux. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Nott, le plus mystérieux et impénétrable élève de sa promotion !

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se rappeler le passé, il devait aller de l'avant. Il n'y aurait plus aucun retour en arrière possible, la prêtresse le leur avait bien précisé. A côté de lui, des pleurs lui parvenaient. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'ils appartenaient à son compagnon d'infortune, le Serpentard le moins émotif qu'il eût connu. Un peu gêné, il se mit à contempler l'horizon, ou plutôt un mur gris homogène. Homogène ? Plus vraiment. Il pouvait nettement apercevoir un fin disque rouge qui montait lentement, très lentement, réussissant à percer l'épais brouillard. Avec précipitation, il secoua sans vergogne son condisciple.

« Nott ! Regarde, là ! »

Ils étaient maintenant parfaitement alertes, murmurant à voix basse leur vœu commun.

« …Le 17 juillet 1976, le 17 juillet 1976, le 17 juillet 1976, le 17 juillet 1976… »

Leurs supplications à la magie, ou à Shiva, ils ne savaient plus trop, prenaient l'air de mantras, et qui les eût écouté à cet instant, les aurait pris pour de pieux croyants.

Les deux garçons avaient les yeux ouverts, fixant sans relâche le disque rouge iridescent qui flottait dans un océan de nuages. Un vent fort s'était levé et ils criaient désormais, jetant au vent toute leur volonté.

« Le 17 juillet 1976 ! Le 17 juillet 1976 ! Le 17 juillet 1976 ! »

C'était comme si le dieu les écoutait, le brouillard épais s'était éclairci et ils pouvaient dorénavant voir dans toute sa majesté sanglante le soleil rouge qui s'était complètement détaché de la ligne des montagnes.

Complètement essoufflé et suant à grosses gouttes, Harry contemplait avec des yeux fous l'astre solaire. Ce fut Nott qui parla le dernier…

« Le 17 juillet 1976, à Haroldswick ! Putain ! »

… avant que Shiva ne leur accordât leur souhait.

* * *

**Pour la petite histoire, le parcours que font Harry et Théodore, je l'ai moi-même fait (et dans les conditions,décrites), mais au sommet il n'y avait pas de gentille prêtresse ni de bon feu pour nous réchauffer... C'est donc du vécu ! Sinon le parcours est vraiment exténuant mais je suis fier d'y être arrivé :D !**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'aimerais vraiment connaître votre point de vue sur cette histoire, histoire de voir si elle a un minimum de valeur et de potentiel. Alors qu'une seule chose à dire : à vos claviers !**

**Frank **

**P.S Si vous avez des questions à propos de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas !**

**Blog de la fanfiction : franklinkletter. wordpress. com où je réponds aux reviews anonymes, donne des infos complémentaires et mets un peu tout mon fouillis à propos de cette histoire.**


	2. Ganesh

NdA : Chose promise, chose due ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! On change complètement d'environnement et on atterrit dans un endroit où il fait un peu plus froid. Brrrr...

La situation se met enfin en place et on a une ébauche d'intrigue. J'essaie vraiment de ne pas tomber dans les clichés propres aux voyages dans le temps et de rester original. Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira mais faites-moi part de votre avis !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en fav ou en alerte :) mais les meilleurs ce sont les revieweurs(euses) ! **Donc un grand remerciement à Kurea-chan, Sorciere6174, Yvhiy, Jyanadavega, nepheria4, kthi, Fanny Gale et Wendy !**

Un petit mot aussi à la fin du chapitre, prenez le temps de le lire.

**Disclaimer ****: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de sa créatrice, Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire ; seul le scenario est mien.**

**Résumé : Voyage dans le temps Harry, constatant que le monde sorcier n'a toujours pas bougé après la fin de la guerre, part, ne pouvant plus le supporter. Au cours de ses voyages, il découvre quelque chose qui pourrait bien l'entraîner loin, lui permettant d'enfin mener sa vie. SLASH**

**Rating : T**

* * *

**Par le chemin de Shiva**

**Ganesh**

Théodore Nott haletait ; Harry Potter, bien qu'il fût mince, était lourd à porter, surtout pour quelqu'un de son gabarit. Lui, il était pire que maigre, un vrai sac d'os comme se plaisait à le répéter Malfoy, et pour une fois, le petit prétentieux avait parfaitement raison. Quand il était encore à Poudlard, il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de fuir tous les repas, car il ne supportait ni ses condisciples, ni le bazar qui régnait en ces moments-là dans la Grande Salle. Les babillements futiles, les remarques déplacées et les ragots malveillants lui donnaient la gerbe. Théodore n'était pas sociable, loin de là ; il était un solitaire.

En général, il passait chercher un sandwich aux cuisines, mais il lui arrivait souvent d'oublier ou de ne pas avoir le temps d'y aller (il avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire). Conjuguée à son silence absolu en cours et sa discrétion légendaire, cette mauvaise habitude ne l'avait que plus éloigné des autres élèves, et il ne savait pas si ç'avait été une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Cependant, bien que personne ne prêtait d'attention à lui, il avait un fabuleux don d'observation, il voyait et comprenait tout en cinquième année, la dernière de la guerre, il connaissait toutes les alliances des élèves entre eux, et les allégeances de leurs parents il suffisait simplement de voir derrière les masques. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait réussi à rester neutre, et à ne pas se faire enrôler chez les mangemorts, a contrario de beaucoup de ses camarades. Il avait aussi remarqué les mystérieuses absences répétées de Potter et du directeur, et s'était renseigné sur l'étrange maladie dont ce dernier souffrait. Ces événements troublants restaient toujours un mystère pour lui, mais il avait bon espoir de tirer les vers du nez au Survivant, sournoisement.

Il clopinait toujours le long de la plage de galets de Harroldswick, son sarong remonté sur ses hanches, en direction d'une petite maison de pierre. Sur son dos, Potter était toujours dans les vapes et semblait fiévreux. Du sang provenant de sa cicatrice avait coulé le long de sa figure, lui maculant totalement le visage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci avait réagi de cette manière au voyage, lui n'était juste que fatigué ; mais après tout, il s'agissait de Potter, le sorcier le plus doué pour s'attirer des ennuis. Peut-être qu'il était malade à cause du dernier mot qu'il avait prononcé ! Il sourit à cette pensée, et entreprit de gravir l'étroit sentier qui menait à la maison aperçue plus tôt.

La masure présentait un étrange aspect : elle était encastrée dans la petite colline qui faisait face à la grève et son toit était recouvert d'herbe, afin de retenir le maximum de chaleur. Ses pierres grises étaient devenues blanches sous les rafales de sel, et on voyait nettement que l'édifice était très ancien. En s'approchant, Théodore distingua les épaisses poutres qui constituaient la cadre de sa porte, sur lesquelles étaient gravés d'étranges symboles, les lettres d'un alphabet oublié, celui des Vikings.

Il s'immobilisa en face de l'entrée, il sentait distinctement la magie de la _hús_, la maison, l'observer et déterminer s'il était une menace. Mais bientôt, elle l'entoura d'un halo de chaleur et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, accueillant son noble propriétaire dans la demeure la plus sacrée et ancienne des Nott.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, l'endroit était immense. Les murs de pierre étaient décorés de lourdes tapisseries anciennes et le parquet millénaire luisait de propreté. Ici, pas besoin d'elfes, la magie de l'édifice, complexe et puissante, se chargeait de tout. Nott s'avança dans la première pièce où il se débarrassa de son sac et de ses chaussures, que la _hús_ rangea toute seule. Puis il entra dans la magnifique salle de banquet, où étaient accrochés les boucliers vikings de ses lointains ancêtres, pour rejoindre une des chambres où il se déchargea de son fardeau. Déjà une éponge, une bassine d'eau et des potions apparaissaient pour débarbouiller et soigner Potter. Il n'avait donc pas à s'en faire.

Il n'eut plus qu'à rejoindre clopin-clopant sa chambre. Puis, épuisé par sa journée, il s'endormit comme une masse, bordé par la chaleureuse _présence_ de la maison.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il s'étira voluptueusement. Jamais un lit ne lui avait paru aussi confortable et une nuit si douce ! Tous ses muscles étaient détendus et il avait l'esprit clair, aucune trace de sa précédente fièvre ne subsistait.

Alerte, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un curieux endroit, tous les éléments de la pièce semblaient comme provenir du Moyen-Age. Le lit était bas, et ses couvertures rustiques ; les murs étaient de pierre, recouverts de tentures. A côté de lui une lampe à graisse grésillait. S'étaient-ils trompés d'époque ? Il ne voulait pas le croire.

En courant, il sortit de sa chambre et s'aventura dans les couloirs de la bâtisse. Il devait trouver Nott, le plus vite possible ! Rapidement, il déboucha dans une grande pièce au plafond de bois sculpté. Les longs bancs de chêne et les tables ouvragés lui faisaient penser à une salle à manger. Une impression de magnificence et de puissance lui firent arrêter sa course ; cette pièce avait une _atmosphère_, c'était comme s'il pouvait sentir que cet endroit était chargé d'Histoire et pourvu d'un passé incroyable. Un peu hébété, il restait les bras ballants.

« Apparemment tu es aussi dans cette situation. »

Harry se retourna, c'était Nott vêtu de robes élégantes qui avait parlé. Toujours aussi nonchalamment il alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs sculptés. Ses cheveux retombaient lourdement autour de son visage, cachant son front et soulignant sa peau blanche.

« Puis cela me semble assez logique. Pourquoi ne partagerions-nous pas le même sort ? »

Lui aussi s'était donc rendu compte de leur terrible bévue. Il lui expliqua alors ses suppositions, mais heureusement Nott le détrompa vite tout s'était finalement passé. Alors quel était le problème ? Le garçon à la lourde chevelure reprit :

« Donc, tu t'es vu dans un miroir ?

_ Que… Quoi ? »

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Sa peau était-elle devenue bleue comme celle de Shiva ? Il vérifia, rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Nott sourit, amusé. Puis, sans qu'Harry n'arrivât à savoir comment, un miroir apparut à côté de lui. Le Griffondor s'y pencha.

D'abord, il ne saisit pas le problème. Puis soudain, il remarqua ce dont avait parlé Nott. Sur son front, trois barres blanches horizontales étaient tracées, et un point rouge avait été apposé sur celle du milieu. N'y croyant pas, il se frotta vigoureusement le front, mais les marques ne disparaissaient pas. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre, il vit que sous sa frange il avait le même problème.

« Inutile. J'ai tout essayé : de l'eau-nettoie-tout au sortilège le plus complexe que j'ai pu trouver. Apparemment c'est une conséquence inévitable du voyage.

_ Et c'est quoi exactement ?

_ Un symbole hindou. Un tripundra selon mes recherches. Et qui représente Shiva bien entendu. »

Bon, tout n'était pas perdu, en cherchant bien il trouverait sûrement un sort métamorphose qui lui rendrait son apparence initiale. Quoique Nott en dise.

« Je… où est ma baguette ? Et c'est quoi ces robes ? Attends, c'est toi qui m'as changé ?! »

L'autre rougit immédiatement et détourna le regard.

« Non, c'est la magie de la _hús. _La maison en vieux norrois, la langue des Vikings si tu préfères.

_ Et ça marche comment ?

_ Tu demandes et ça arrive. »

Harry était perplexe. Nott se moquait-il de lui ? Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un phénomène similaire. Même Poudlard ne possédait pas une magie propre aussi puissante. Un peu gêné, et surtout craignant de se couvrir de ridicule, il demanda en chuchotant sa baguette. Et, comme par magie, elle apparut sur la table à côté de lui.

« Mais c'est génial ! Et ça marche pour tout ? »

S'en suivit un longue monologue de questions d'Harry, redevenu enfant, qui se voyait répondre par des monosyllabes émises par l'impénétrable Serpentard. Rapidement ils demandèrent à la maison un petit-déjeuner consistant et se mirent à parler de la situation actuelle. Ils discutèrent de la mystérieuse fièvre d'Harry, Nott promit de faire des recherches, puis abordèrent un sujet bien plus polémique.

« Nott, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu voulais qu'on aille précisément à cette époque, mais ça contrecarre tous mes plans. Vingt ou trente ans encore en arrière m'auraient été bien plus profitables. En ce moment, Voldemort est déjà bien installé et il sème déjà la terreur.

_ Potter, on a déjà eu cette conversation. J'ai vraiment besoin d'être à cette époque.

_ Tu pourrais au moins me dire pourquoi !

_ Ca… ça ne te regarde pas ! Et puis, tout n'est absolument pas perdu, les années 70 et 90 te semblent similaires, mais il y a une grosse différence. »

L'autre lui répondit hargneusement :

« Laquelle ? Tous les jours, des sorciers et des sorcières se font massacrer par un fanatique, et je ne parle même pas des moldus. Vraiment, j'ai comme un petit doute.

_ Ecoute, Potter. A l'origine, je n'ai jamais voulu partir avec toi. C'est seulement par ce que tu aurais changé la réalité et m'aurais empêché de faire… ce que j'ai à faire que je l'ai fait. Donc, tu m'écoutes et tu te la boucles. »

Harry croyait halluciner. Mais où était passé le Serpentard le plus discret de son année ? Mais Nott avait une certaine autorité, il fallait l'avouer, donc il se tut.

« La différence entre maintenant et là-bas, c'est qu'ici il y a une vraie résistance à Tu-Sais-Qui. Et je ne parle pas de ton Ordre du Phénix inutile. Le ministère n'est pas infesté de mangemorts comme à notre époque. Et les membres du Magenmagot sont bien plus puissants.

_ Le rapport ? hasarda-t-il, dubitatif.

_ Arrête de m'interrompre, tu auras toutes tes réponses. Comme tu ne le sais pas, environ la moitié des sorciers et des sorcières sont des sang-purs, pourtant à Poudlard, il n'y en a même pas un cinquième. Tu saisis pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'ils prennent des cours chez eux ?

_ Bien deviné Potter. Et ce sont ces sang-purs qui nous intéressent. Jusque dans les années 80, ils détenaient encore un pouvoir déterminant, chaque famille possédait son propre fauteuil héréditaire au Magenmagot. Selon l'ancienneté et la puissance de ces familles, elles pouvaient en obtenir jusqu'à cinq. C'était le cas de la famille Nott. Malheureusement en 1977, Dumbledore, à force de magouilles et d'abus de pouvoir, réussit à faire passer une réforme de la répartition des sièges. A notre époque, ils étaient attribués à certains hauts fonctionnaires du ministère et par voie démocratique.

_ Mais ça semble plutôt positif, non ?

_ Quand on n'y regarde pas de plus près, oui. Mais toutes ces familles qui ont été dépossédées de leurs sièges étaient pour la plupart farouchement opposées à Tu-Sais-Qui et manœuvraient en conséquence le ministère pour l'arrêter. Après cette réforme, ces _hautes lignées_, comme on les appelle, se sont retirées de la vie publique et ont laissé Dumbledore se débrouiller avec ce… problème. La situation empirait, heureusement les décisions qui avaient été prises avant ce retrait ont limité la casse, mais on voyait bien que le ministère perdait pied. Heureusement pour Dumbledore, tu as… arrêté le Seigneur des Ténèbres à temps, et cela a raffermi son pouvoir sur les institutions sorcières.

_ Il n'est pas comme ça ! Jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille ! »

Théodore soupira, il savait que ce sujet allait faire débat. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il reprit donc de son ton le plus tranchant :

« Dumbledore n'est pas celui que tu crois. L'image que tu as de lui est celle qu'il veut bien que tu aies. Je vois bien que tu ne me crois pas. Pourtant ne t'a-t-il pas laissé aller tout seul à la rencontre de Tu-Sais-Qui en mars ? Il a aussi abandonné Snape a son sort, alors qu'il avait été son espion le plus utile puis…

_ Comment tu sais ça ?!

_ … je ne parle même pas de Sirius Black et de son absence de procès, à laquelle il aurait tout à fait pu remédier en tant que président du Magenmagot. Puis il a approuvé le choix de Peter Pettigrow comme gardien du secret de tes parents, alors qu'il était legilimens et aurait pu voir sans problème la supercherie. Ensuite il t'a placé chez tes moldus…

_ Ta gueule ! »

Cette fois c'en était trop pour Harry, la mention de la famille de sa tante avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi Nott ! Mais ce n'est pas étonnant de la part d'un fils de mangemort comme toi ! »

Puis il sortit de la salle du banquet en essayant de claquer le plus fort possible la porte en chêne massif, ce qui ne marcha pas.

Toujours assis, Théodore fixait sans les voir les boiseries des bancs de la salle. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, Potter avait toujours été têtu mais intelligent. Le laisser seul était la meilleure solution. Pour l'instant il était dans le déni, mais cela allait bientôt passer.

Tranquillement il sortit à son tour, en demandant à la _hús _de ranger leur repas. Puis il rejoignit ses appartements et son bureau, et se mit au travail. Ils devaient à tout prix contrer Dumbledore car bientôt il utiliserait son autorité de Président du CSI pour faire passer la fameuse réforme. Ils n'avaient que quelques mois. Potter ne semblant pas encore disposé à l'aider, il devait pour l'instant s'en occuper seul. Et pour le faire tomber, il aurait besoin d'informations. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui allait pouvoir l'aider.

Avec un sourire en coin, il saisit sa plume et du parchemin, puis commença à écrire.

_A Lady Branwen Rhys et sa gracieuse épouse Alicia_

* * *

Couché sur son lit, Harry avait réfléchi toute la journée sur ce que Nott lui avait dit. Il avait été inhabituellement bavard ce matin-là. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était la part de vérité que contenaient ses paroles. Il grogna. Il n'avait pas voulu d'abord y croire mais il devait se faire une raison. Hermione, au début de leur cinquième année, lui avait aussi fait part de ses soupçons, mais lui, comme un imbécile, n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il était alors en pleine chasse aux Horcruxes et ne pouvait se permettre de douter de Dumbledore.

Il n'avait pas cependant passé sa journée à ruminer sur ce sujet il s'était aussi penché sur l'étrange marque qu'il avait au front et en découvert un peu plus à son propos. C'était effectivement un _tripundra_, que les adorateurs de Shiva, les shivaïtes, s'apposaient pour méditer ou lui rendre honneur lors de cérémonies particulières. Il n'avait par contre trouvé aucun moyen de l'enlever, elle allait apparemment de pair avec le voyage temporel. En l'examinant de plus près, il avait remarqué qu'elle cachait sa cicatrice, qu'on ne voyait presque plus. C'était au moins quelque chose de positif.

La mystérieuse fièvre qui l'avait saisi à son arrivée ici l'avait aussi intrigué. Pourquoi la marque laissée par Voldemort avait-elle réagi de cette manière avec le pouvoir de Shiva ? Cela restait un mystère. Néanmoins il comptait sur Nott pour l'éclaircir.

D'ailleurs il allait falloir qu'il s'excusât auprès de lui. Même s'il n'était pas complètement convaincu de ses propos, il commençait à admettre qu'il avait eu tort. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers l'étrange salle à manger. Son camarade ne s'y trouvait pas, mais tant pis, il finirait bien par venir manger un peu. La pièce était toujours aussi grande, et il remarqua à ce moment-là que les bancs étaient sculptés. S'approchant d'un peu plus près, il commença à examiner le fin ouvrage de l'artiste.

C'était extraordinaire, les personnages présents sur le bois racontaient une véritable épopée. D'abord des Vikings débarquaient dans leurs drakkars sur ce qui devait être les îles Shetlands, au nord de l'Angleterre, et s'y établissaient. Puis on les voyait traverser le temps, changeant de costumes et de coutumes, mais gardant toujours une certaine majesté. Ils étaient magiciens et enchanteresses, travaillant leur magie avec habilité, puis rejoignaient les autres sorciers de Grande-Bretagne lors des grandes épidémies de dragoncelle au Moyen-Age. Ils devenaient alors de fameux aurors ou des hommes et des femmes politiques importants, réalisant tous de grands exploits.

« L'histoire de la fière et puissante famille des Nott. »

Harry se retourna pour regarder avec gêne son condisciple, il avait l'impression d'avoir fouillé dans quelque chose de privé.

« Chaque fois qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière naît dans notre famille, son destin est gravé dans ces bancs ancestraux. J'y suis moi aussi. »

Il y guida alors l'autre adolescent. On voyait effectivement un sorcier efflanqué, avec une marque sur le front et à genoux devant un cadavre, lever sa baguette vers le ciel et réaliser un puissant sortilège. Il était vêtu d'étranges robes, comme le brun n'en avait jamais vu, et une lumière éblouissante semblait se dégager de lui.

« Je n'ai jamais su ce que ça voulait dire. Je sais juste que ça arrivera. »

Harry était terriblement honteux, l'autre adolescent lui montrait sa confiance en lui dévoilant des choses privées, mais lui n'était même pas fichu de le croire quand il lui disait la vérité. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Nott, tu sais… je regrette ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais pas, vraiment. En plus tu avais raison à propos de Dumbledore. »

Cela avait été dur à dire, mais le plus mortifiant n'était pas encore passé.

« J'avais tort. »

Le Serpentard le releva sans un mot, et lui sourit : il était pardonné. Comme Nott l'avait prévu, Potter lui était tombé dans les bras ; il suffisait de le faire un peu culpabiliser et l'affaire était dans le sac. Les Gryffondors étaient irrécupérables, mais cela l'arrangeait bien.

Theodore passa le reste de la soirée à l'éclairer sur la situation dans le monde des sorciers. Harry avait beaucoup à rattraper, mais il apprenait vite. Heureusement, car le temps leur était compté.

* * *

**Un chapitre de terminé ! Des questions ? Des choses obscures et trop compliquées ? Nott est un petit manipulateur ? (j'approuve) Une longueur de chapitre insatisfaisante ? Dites-moi tout !**

**Concernant la fanfiction, je me suis rendu compte que je donnais BEAUCOUP d'informations chaque chapitre. Donc j'ai créé ce blog : franklinkletter. wordpress. com où je donne quelques infos supplémentaires et où je réponds aux reviews anonymes. Jetez-y un oeil, ça vous éclairera peut-être.**

**Sinon concernant l'histoire, on fait la rencontre au prochain chapitre de nouveaux personnages et on découvre plus en profondeur le monde des sorciers des années 70. Potter et Nott sortent enfin de leur petit cottage viking perdu au milieu de nul part et partent vaillamment (ou sournoisement pour le deuxième) affronter le monde. **

**Il n'y aura rien entre eux par contre, si ce n'est une vive amitié. Même si pour l'instant ils sont plutôt chien et chat.**

**Vos reviews sont mon encre. Donc, à vos claviers !**

**Frank**


	3. Freyja

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction, qui j'espère vous plaît toujours autant. Lire vos reviews est toujours un vrai plaisir.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont rajouté cette histoire en follow ou en fav. Je remercie tout particulièrement les revieweurs : Whity crazy Rabbit, Sorciere6174, R.J. Potter-Lupin, nepheria4, Snapou Black, Lassa-Liam, Sahada, Jyanadavega, et clamaraa.**

**Malheureusement, suite à un bug du site, certains ont été renommés Guest. Pour les reviews anonymes, voir en bas du chap, juste à côté du cadre des reviews ;)  
**

**Je me suis malheureusement rendu compte que les point-virgules n'étaient pas passée dans le précédent chapitre. Désolé donc pour les fautes. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai pris néanmoins soin de ne pas en mettre. Il n'y aura donc pas de problème logiquement.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de sa créatrice, Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire ; seul le scenario est mien.**

**Résumé : Voyage dans le temps Harry, constatant que le monde sorcier n'a toujours pas bougé après la fin de la guerre, part, ne pouvant plus le supporter. Au cours de ses voyages, il découvre quelque chose qui pourrait bien l'entraîner loin, lui permettant d'enfin mener sa vie. SLASH**

**Rating : T**

* * *

**Par le chemin de Shiva**

**CHAPITRE III : Freyja**

Durant la semaine qui avait suivi, Harry avait dû enregistrer une quantité d'informations phénoménale. Comme Nott était un professeur exigeant, et lui un élève assidu, tout se passait bien. Le jeune Serpentard lui enseignait dans les grandes lignes l'Histoire sorcière, afin qu'il comprît les enjeux politiques du moment, ainsi que les coutumes des Hautes lignées, dont il n'allait plus pouvoir se passer. La population magique des années 70 était constituée d'une moitié de sang-purs qui étaient très attachés à leurs traditions centenaires et à _l'étiquette sorcière_. Le jeune Gryffondor apprenait donc ce que tout descendant d'une noble famille devait maîtriser. Toutes ces choses pouvaient paraître superflues, mais elles étaient d'une absolue nécessité. Si le Survivant escomptait convaincre les patriarches et les matriarches des familles nobles de la dangerosité du vieux politicard qu'était Dumbledore, il se devait d'adopter leurs coutumes sans tarder. Dans le cas contraire, il ne serait pas pris au sérieux et tous les sacrifices auxquels il avait dû consentir se trouveraient vains.

Si le Survivant s'était enfui dans le passé, cela ne l'avait pas été à la légère. Après son départ en avril 1995, juste un mois après la chute définitive du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait pris ses cliques et ses claques et avait commencé à sillonner le monde, à la recherche du repos. Il avait voulu oublier les nombreuses disparitions qu'avait charriées la guerre, et commencer à bâtir une nouvelle vie. Mais les rouages insidieux qui avaient permis la deuxième ascension du Voldemort étaient encore bien présents dans le monde sorcier anglais, que ce fût au Ministère ou autre part. Dès le départ du Survivant, ils s'étaient mis en branle et avaient accompli leurs buts détestables.

Harry avait appris la mort de ses amis dans les journaux étrangers. Effondré, il n'avait pas eu le courage de remettre les pieds en Angleterre, et s'était contenté d'errer comme une âme en peine aux quatre coins du globe. Il avait alors décidé de se prendre en main et avait commencé ses recherches pour se rendre dans le passé. Des recherches qui s'étaient avérées concluantes. Surtout que désormais il avait une idée de la méthode à suivre pour se débarrasser de Voldemort et de tous ses partisans, infiltrés dans chaque recoin du monde sorcier. Il n'était pas question de foncer la tête la première, mais de se révéler habile et malin. Avec finesse, il allait devoir s'imposer dans le milieu sorcier.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule voie légale : le Magenmagot. La chambre sorcière où tout se jouait à cette époque. En s'attirant le soutien d'autres députés (et de la puissance de leur famille par conséquent), tout en acquérant une visibilité incroyable, il allait devoir s'imposer comme un véritable leader, celui de son propre camp.

Mais pour l'instant, il était à mille lieux de pouvoir poser ne serait-ce qu'un pas dans la célèbre chambre. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne possédait pas de siège, puis car il n'avait aucune notion de l'art oratoire. Mais Nott avait décidé de résoudre le second problème. Selon lui, le meilleur moyen pour acquérir une once de talent en rhétorique était de suivre les cours du maître en la matière, Lady Branwen Rhys, la célèbre députée galloise.

Nott avait déjà tout prévu : quelques jours auparavant, il avait envoyé une lettre à la politicienne pour lui demander une entrevue selon les usages, chose qui lui avait été accordée avec empressement et fierté. La famille Rhys était subordonnée depuis des siècles à la sienne, et selon les traditions, elle lui devait toute sa loyauté. Cependant, un problème de taille demeurait : son père à cette époque toujours vivant, et demeurait par conséquent le patriarche de la famille Nott. Il ne pouvait donc pas se prétendre membre de cette famille, au risque d'être jeté à Azkaban pour un long moment. Le Serpentard devait donc à tout prix ne pas se faire remarquer, et ne pouvait dévoiler qu'à quelques personnes triées sur le volet son identité. Il était une ombre.

Heureusement, Lady Branwen Rhys et son épouse Alicia faisaient partie de cette catégorie de personnes.

« On est encore loin, Nott ? »

Cela faisait déjà bien un quart d'heure qu'ils marchaient sous la frondaison d'érables japonais, après avoir franchi le portail du domaine des Rhys. Il n'avait toujours pas croisé un chat, et aucun de leurs hôtes ne s'était encore déplacé pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, malgré la chaleur accablante causée par le soleil vif et rayonnant. Durant toute la matinée, alors qu'ils profitaient encore de l'ombre rafraîchissante de la hús, le mystérieux garçon lui avait raconté de long en large l'étroite histoire qui liait les deux familles, ainsi que l'attitude à adopter en face de ces nouveaux alliés.

« Le serviteur qui reste dans l'ombre, du maître attend la lumière féconde. »

Harry grogna. Depuis que le Serpentard lui enseignait les coutumes sorcières, il n'avait de cesse de lui déblatérer tous les proverbes que chaque enfant de ce monde se voyait répéter durant son enfance. Un vrai bourrage de crâne selon lui. Mais dans la situation présente, il savait exactement quelle réaction adopter. Avec lenteur, il passa une main dans ses robes élégantes et en retira un saphir de la taille de son œil. La pierre magique était un paramètre fondamental dans les coutumes sorcières, car elle était symbole de puissance et de bienveillance, deux notions qui en appelaient une troisième : la loyauté. Elle était donc l'élément central du rituel sorcier auxquels ils allaient aujourd'hui procéder. De son côté, Nott avait sorti un diamant, symbole de faiblesse et de soumission, car il se présentait aujourd'hui sous la bannière de Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur un imposant château fort vieux de plusieurs siècles, garni de multiples tours et de créneaux les couronnant. L'intimidant édifice faisait face à la mer agitée du Pays de Galles, qui soufflait ses embruns en direction des murailles de pierre grise, rendue blanche par l'éclat du soleil chatoyant. Les deux adolescents ne distinguaient aucune présence humaine, mais il était évident qu'on les observait avec curiosité. Qui était donc ce jeune Nott apparu de nul part, accompagné par quelqu'un dont on n'avait jamais entendu parler ?

Harry leva le bras bien haut, tenant avec précaution la pierre précieuse entre son index et son pouce, et capta les rayons du soleil qui immédiatement s'y réfléchirent et l'éblouirent d'une lumière bleutée. Combinée à sa magie et aux rayons de l'astre solaire, la pierre brillait de mille feux, envoyant à Lady Rhys une demande de ralliement. A côté de lui, Nott avait fait de même avec son diamant qui étincelait.

D'abord rien ne se produisit, mais soudain une douce lumière blanche s'échappa d'une des fenêtres du premier étage, tandis que les lourdes portes de hêtre massif s'ouvraient majestueusement, accueillant Harry et Nott comme des invités de la première importance. Lady Rhys avait montré sa loyauté.

Elle les attendait dans le hall d'entrée, vêtue de modestes robes émeraude qui soulignaient sa pâleur presque maladive. Son visage fatigué montrait qu'elle n'était déjà plus toute jeune et approchait de la quarantaine. Mais son maintien exemplaire et son élégance simple lui disaient furieusement quelque chose. Dans un flash, Harry se rappela qu'elle avait figuré sur une de ses toutes premières chocogrenouilles, une de celles qu'il avait partagé avec Ron en première année. Derrière la maîtresse des lieux, se tenait une jolie jeune fille qui leur sourit d'un air mutin, ce devait être la « délicieuse Alicia ».

Après les salutations de convenance, qu'Harry exécuta remarquablement bien (Nott avait été intransigeant sur ce point de son enseignement), les deux femmes les invitèrent à passer au salon, où ils racontèrent avec franchise et sincérité leur voyage et le but de leur visite. Intéressée, la Lady hochait parfois la tête, demandant aussi des précisions. Elle avait été très surprise d'apprendre l'origine du tripundra qu'ils portaient tous deux au front, mais n'avait pas mis leur parole en doute. En retrait, Alicia servait le thé et souriait poliment à Harry. Ce dernier, bizarrement, n'avait pas hésité à se confier entièrement aux deux femmes, qui lui paraissaient en tout point fiables. Assis sur le même canapé que lui, Nott s'était quant à lui contenté de se présenter sommairement et d'expliciter son identité, sans divulguer la raison de sa venue dans le passé, sans que ce fût une surprise.

Après qu'Harry eut fini son récit, leur hôtesse était restée pensive, les yeux dans le vague.

« Milady, commença Harry. Je conçois parfaitement que ce récit puisse vous paraître comme étant celui d'un affabulateur, mais croyez en ma sincérité. Ce n'est que plus pure vérité. »

L'adolescent, sa phrase terminée, se mordit la langue. Etait-ce bien ainsi qu'il devait s'adresser à cette femme si noble ? Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer dans un langage si recherché, mais il savait que c'était un impératif qu'il devrait toujours suivre. Il faisait donc tous les efforts possibles.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Potter. Je crois en votre récit, bien qu'il soit très étonnant. Ce n'est pas cela qui m'occupe l'esprit. Je songeais aux problèmes inhérents à votre venue en ces temps troublés. Il vous faut le plus rapidement trouver une identité qui sied à vos projets, ainsi que vous former aux arts politiques et oratoires, bien que cela me semble déjà en bonne voie, au vu des leçons que vous avez déjà reçu. »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut Nott qui prit la parole :

« Je pense que nous devrions tout simplement examiner les titres de Mr Potter, et voir s'il porte le nom d'une lignée éteinte dont il pourrait devenir l'héritier. Il me semble que les Selwyn ont donné un de leur fils en mariage il y a quelques décennies de cela aux Potter, et que l'héritière du titre est morte en couches, sans perpétuer la lignée. Logiquement, il peut tout à fait se servir de ce nom, et des privilèges qui l'accompagnent.

_ Herra, cela me semble être une lumineuse idée. Alicia pourrais-tu aller nous trouver le _Registre des Sang-pur_ dans le salon bleu ? »

Avec grâce, la jeune femme s'en alla effectuer sa commission. Pendant ce temps Harry réfléchissait au sens du mot _herra_. Etait-ce le titre de Nott en tant que supérieur de cette femme ? Il l'interrogerait quand ils seraient de retour à la hús.

Soudain, un bruit attira l'attention de l'ancien Gryffondor. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un petit garçon aux cheveux d'encre, semblables à ceux de Lady Branwen Rhys. Timidement il s'avança dans la pièce pour aller se réfugier dans les robes de la maîtresse des lieux.

« Allons Hefin, viens dire bonjour à nos invités. Je te présente ton herra, Lord Théodore Nott, le seigneur de Haroldswick et des Iles Antérieures. »

Timidement le petit garçon s'avança vers les deux adolescents, puis exécuta une révérence maladroite devant l'impénétrable Serpentard. Son salut lui fut rendu par l'autre, avec un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. L'enfant amollissait tous les cœurs, même les plus fermés.

« Je… je suis très ho-honoré de vous rencontrer, euh, noble… »

Le petit enfant s'était arrêté, tout piteux de ne pas se rappeler de la phrase usuelle à une rencontre de ce type.

« Allons Hefin, je suis sûre que tu te souviens encore de la formule à adresser à ton herra. »

Le petit garçon réfléchit pendant quelques instants, sous le regard attentif de Lady Branwen, puis sa figure s'illumina : il avait trouvé !

« Herra, vos empreintes sont celles dans lesquelles je marche, et qui me guident au-delà des mers et des tourments. Que la baguette et le glaive de ma lignée soient baignés du sang impur de vos ennemis ! Huzzah !

_ Bravo Hefin ! »

C'était Alicia, de sa voix chantante et joyeuse, qui l'avait acclamé tout en battant des mains. Le petit garçon ravi de son succès trottina jusqu'à elle, pour se faire cajoler dans ses bras. De son côté, Harry soupira. Il y avait vraiment des formules pour tout, il n'avait pas fini d'en ingurgiter. Mais au moins, il comprenait pourquoi tout le monde qualifiait la femme de la célèbre députée comme délicieuse. Ses manières et son port étaient d'une élégance rare, mais le plus troublant était sa voix. Profonde et mélodieuse, elle devait sûrement être celle d'une chanteuse.

« Est-il votre fils ? demanda Harry à l'adresse de la Lady.

_ Bien que nous soyons effectivement unis par les liens sacrés du sang, ce n'est pas le cas. Il est en vérité mon neveu, le fils de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur, qui sont décédés peu après sa naissance. Mon autre frère et ma sœur étant mariés à des aînés, ce fut moi la benjamine qui en hérita. Mais c'est bien sûr un véritable plaisir de s'en occuper, » finit-elle avec une certaine tendresse dans la voix.

Ne comprenant rien au charabia familial de la députée, Harry jeta un coup d'œil qu'il espéra discret à Nott. Ce dernier soupira, lui renvoyant un regard mauvais. Mais finalement il se dévoua et lui expliqua les quelques subtilités généalogiques sorcières, sous le regard amusé des deux femmes qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de leur échange.

« Une règle fondamentale gouverne le monde des hautes-lignées, Potter. Elle est bien simple : selon ta position dans l'ordre de naissance, tu te marieras avec telle ou telle personne. Par exemple, si tu es l'aîné, tu deviendras automatiquement le dépositaire du nom de ta famille, et par conséquent son héritier, que tu sois un homme ou une femme. Tu siègeras aussi au Magenmagot. Logiquement, tu ne pourras épouser qu'un membre du sexe opposé, car tu dois à tout prix avoir une descendance pour transmettre ton nom. Il faut aussi que tu épouses quelqu'un qui ne soit pas l'aîné. Prenons l'exemple des célèbres frères Peverell : Le premier garde le nom et le transmet, le cadet se marie à une aînée, tandis que le benjamin est plus ou moins libre de ses choix, même s'il épouse en général aussi une aînée. Lady Rhys est la quatrième de sa famille, ce qui fait qu'elle a pu se marier à qui elle voulait, et ainsi contracter une union homosexuelle sans qu'on le lui reproche.

_ Je commence à comprendre. Mais pourquoi son neveu est-il venu vivre avec elle ?

_ En tant que nouvel héritier, il ne serait pas convenable qu'il soit élevé avec un autre aîné. Ce sont les usages. C'est bon ? »

Harry acquiesça. Ces derniers jours il avait appris beaucoup de choses, ce qui avait complètement bousculé sa vision du monde sorcier. Il s'était rendu compté à quel point il en savait peu, et avait réalisé avec regret qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur le monde magique. Mais il avait bon espoir de combler ses lacunes.

Lady Branwen prit la parole :

« Revenons à nos sombrals. Nous discutions de votre changement d'identité Monsieur Potter. »

Elle feuilletait l'épais ouvrage apporté par sa femme à la recherche de sa famille.

« Vous aviez raison Herra, les Selwyn sont bien affiliés au Potter. Il semblerait que vous soyez aussi dépositaires des noms Shafiq et Travers. Mais ces familles sont de bien moindre importance comparées aux redoutables Selwyn. Mr Potter, il va donc être nécessaire que vous endossiez une nouvelle identité. Cela vous dérangerait-il ?

_ Le moins du monde, milady. En venant ici, je savais déjà qu'il n'allait pas être possible de perdurer en tant que Potter.

_ Ce problème est donc réglé. »

Ils discutèrent encore quelque temps à ce sujet, puis abordèrent le thème de sa formation en tant que député et politicien. Ayant atteint les quinze ans et étant un aîné, il avait le droit et même le devoir de siéger au Magenmagot, où la famille Selwyn, célèbre pour sa connaissance de la magie noire et ses épées magiques, possédait cinq sièges. Bien qu'aucun membre de cette haute lignée n'eût fait surface depuis une ou deux décennies, son ancienneté lui conférait un siège permanent et il n'avait donc pas été attribué à n'importe qui. Pour espérer compter dans ce nouveau monde, Harry se rendrait toutes les après-midis chez la députée, qui lui enseignerait tout son savoir dans le domaine de la rhétorique et politique. Toujours

Harry et Nott prirent congé des deux femmes en fin d'après-midi, en faisant briller chacun leur pierre précieuse jusqu'au portail du château, afin de faire plaisir au petit Hefin qui les trouvait incroyables.

* * *

« Pourquoi t'appelaient-ils Herra ? »

Théodore leva le nez de son livre. En face de lui Potter le regardait avec son air d'idiot gryffondorien. Il soupira, encore une fois, il allait devoir servir d'encyclopédie.

« En vieux norrois, cela signifie seigneur. C'est la marque de la vassalité. »

Il replongea derechef dans son ouvrage traitant des vampires, qui était vraiment passionnant.

« Et à un moment le petit garçon a dit quelque chose comme « huzzah ». Il y a une signification particulière ? »

Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille deux minutes ? Devant son air innocent, il fondit néanmoins. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était quelqu'un d'agréable à vivre, malgré son ignorance crasse face aux coutumes de son peuple. Mais cela allait s'arranger avec le temps, sans aucun doute.

« Cela vient aussi du vieux norrois. En réalité, c'est un cri de guerre qui invoque Thor, dont il est le dieu. »

Satisfait d'avoir eu sa réponse, Potter commanda à la hús une tarte à la mélasse qu'il s'empressa de dévorer. Ce devait être son plat préféré sans doute. C'était ce genre de petits riens qu'il remarquait maintenant quotidiennement. La manière dont le Gryffondor lisait un livre sur les coutumes sorcières, son petit nez plissé, ou le fait qu'il passait des heures à chercher comment il pourrait effacer le tripundra qu'ils portaient (sans aucun succès d'ailleurs), ou son incroyable joie de vivre, qui rendait plus chaleureuse la hús. A la fin de l'été, quand il partirait, cela allait vraiment lui manquer. Se pourrait-il qu'il considérât Potter comme un ami ? Il chassa cette pensée, cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Cependant, en voyant son air concentré alors qu'il était plongé dans un ouvrage généalogique, il n'eut pas le courage de lui annoncer son prochain départ.

Lentement, il se leva de la table de la salle du banquet où ils se retrouvaient, puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Prenant une nouvelle plume, il se saisit d'un de ses dossiers, et commença à le remplir. Quand cela fut fait, il le glissa dans une enveloppe puis le confia à la hús, qui se chargerait de l'acheminer à son destinataire. Après tout, un dossier d'inscription de Poudlard était un courrier facile.

* * *

**O fim !**

**Un peu de portugais ne fait pas de mal voyons...**

**J'ai essayé de créer de vrais personnages, pas de pâles faire-valoir. On va beaucoup voir notre chère députée. J'espère qu'ils ont tous un minimum de consistance. Mnnnn...**

**Concernant les reviews anonymes, je réponds ici : franklinkletter . wordpress . com. Vous pouvez aussi admirer le château de notre chère Lady, et découvrir comment est notre prêtresse préférée là-bas. **

**Pour la longueur des chapitres, j'hésite vraiment. Devrais-je les rallonger ou non ?**

**Sinon voilà un petit défi : que signifie en gallois les prénoms Branwen et Hefin ? **

**J'espère que vous trouverez (ou pas).**

**Nott se prépare enfin à partir de sa maison perdue et à chercher à accomplir ce pourquoi il est revenu dans le passé. Mais quel est le rapport avec Poudlard ? Hehe ! Si vous avez des suppositions, faites-moi en part, peut-être que vous tomberez dans le mille !**

**Quand j'y pense, Nott va voir les parents de Potter avant ce dernier ; le genre de choses qui n'arrivent jamais dans les autres fanfictions voyage dans le temps, vu que le rencontre entre le fils et les darons est souvent l'élément principal de l'intrigue. Harry ne va en tout cas pas les rencontrer avant un bout de temps (et séparément bien sûr, c'est plus drôle).**

**Quant à Harry, il va rentrer dans le "monde" et lutter avec de nouvelles armes (même si en ce moment il les fourbit plus qu'autre chose). **

**Laissez-moi vos impressions, ça réchauffe le coeur,**

**Frank**


	4. Balder

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction qui, j'espère, vous plaît toujours autant. Donnez vos impressions, je suis devenu reviewore ! **

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis en fav ou en follow. Grosse dédicace à ceux qui ont laissé une review : bdf007, Whity crazy Rabbit, kthi, DameAureline, clamaraa, Lassa-Liam, Amistosamente-vuestro, BlackCerise, Fanny Gale, Wendy, Remus J. Potter-Lupin, Sorciere6174, Jyanadavega, Kaizokou Emerald Hime !**

**Comme toujours, allez voir la note en bas du chapitre, vous pourriez bien y apprendre quelques petites choses.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de sa créatrice, Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire ; seul le scenario est mien (ainsi que quelques OCs).**

**Résumé : Voyage dans le temps Harry, constatant que le monde sorcier n'a toujours pas bougé après la fin de la guerre, part, ne pouvant plus le supporter. Au cours de ses voyages, il découvre quelque chose qui pourrait bien l'entraîner loin, lui permettant d'enfin mener sa vie. SLASH**

**Rating : T, dans ce chapitre, il est parfaitement JUSTIFIE ! Donc attention aux mirettes !**

* * *

**Par le chemin de Shiva**

**Balder**

Harry trottina hors de sa chambre en direction de la salle de banquet. L'aube se levait à peine, mais il était déjà temps pour lui de s'activer car beaucoup de choses l'attendaient. Après tout, on disait bien que l'avenir appartenait à ceux qui se levaient tôt ! Sans se presser, il rejoignit la salle de banquet, décorée de boucliers vikings. Il sourit en entrant Nott, qui était encore plus matinal que lui, avait inscrit le proverbe du jour sur le petit tableau qu'ils avaient demandé à la hús. Tous les matins, le Serpentard y écrivait un dicton sorcier, que son camarade devait retenir. C'était ce genre d'attentions qui lui avait fait réviser son opinion sur l'autre adolescent, qu'il considérait maintenant comme un ami. Même s'il était plus que probable que la réciproque ne fût pas vraie, il ne s'en souciait pas il était juste content de profiter de sa présence.

Il sourit devant le nouveau proverbe : « Memento quia pulvis es » _Souviens-toi que tu es poussière_. Nott serait-il devenu philosophe ? Il chassa vite cette idée complètement improbable, avant de s'asseoir à table.

Rapidement il engouffra son repas, puis laissa la hús se charger de la vaisselle. Durant toute la matinée, l'impénétrable Serpentard lui donnait des cours sur le monde sorcier, puis Harry filait chez sa nouvelle professeure pour ses leçons politiques et rhétoriques. Malgré ses hésitations du début, il sentait qu'il commençait à progresser. Durant la soirée, ils passaient au sauna de la maison construit par les aïeuls de Nott qui était situé près de la mer, d'où ils pouvaient admirer le coucher du soleil dans la mer agitée. C'était vraiment une existence idéale en revenant dans le passé, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pût être à ce point satisfait de sa nouvelle vie, qu'il commençait même à envisager avec sérénité, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée auparavant.

Il retrouva son improbable professeur dans une des pièces de l'immense hús, qui avait été transformée en salle de cours.

« Salut Nott. »

L'autre releva les yeux de son livre sur les vampires pour le saluer poliment de la tête, avant de l'inviter à prendre place sur un des bancs. Aujourd'hui la leçon portait sur les robes sorcières et leurs différentes utilisations selon l'occasion ou le rituel. La leçon était complexe, mais le Survivant s'appliquait à bien tout mémoriser. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était son camarade qui lui avait indiqué quels vêtements mettre selon leurs activités, mais il était ravi de pouvoir enfin devenir plus indépendant et d'en apprendre plus sur le monde sorcier. Il savait désormais que les robes vertes émeraude du professeure McGonagall représentaient devant des élèves le souci et l'équité, alors que les bleues du professeur Flitwick appelaient à l'exigence et le dépassement de soi. Voilà qui correspondaient bien aux deux enseignants. Mais le plus problématique était que les significations de ces robes changeaient en fonction du statut des personnes, et selon la situation dans lesquelles elles se trouvaient. Par exemple les robes pâles d'Alicia indiquait qu'elle était mariée depuis peu, et à quelqu'un d'important mais si lui, en tant qu'aîné et héritier des Selwyn, les avait portées, c'eût voulu dire qu'il était à la recherche d'une épouse. Tout était dans la nuance.

La matinée se passa dans une ambiance studieuse, et les adolescents finirent par essayer une pile incroyable de robes différentes, afin de mettre les nouvelles connaissances d'Harry en pratique. Mais ce qui avait le plus plu au Gryffondor, ce fut d'avoir entendu pour la première fois le rire de Nott devant ses bourdes, qui créaient des quiproquos assez comiques.

* * *

Quand Harry arriva par la grande allée d'érables au château des Rhys après son déjeuner, ce fut le petit Hefin qui vint l'accueillir avec gaieté. Depuis que le garçon avait fait sa connaissance, il ne le lâchait plus, satisfait d'avoir enfin un partenaire de jeux. Avec tendresse, le Survivant passa une main dans les cheveux d'encre du bambin, qui le guida vers le salon où se trouvait Lady Branwen Rhys.

Celle-ci, toujours habillée de sa robe de députée et confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, sirotait un verre de vin tout en se massant le crâne. La séance au Magenmagot de ce matin n'avait pas dû être de tout repos.

« Milady, puissent vos pas vous mener sous un ciel éclatant, »

Celle-ci, satisfaite de voir qu'il savait manier les saluts sorciers, l'invita à s'asseoir, tout en lui répondant :

« Et que les vôtres y résident toujours, Mr Potter. »

C'était la formule usuelle pour souhaiter à quelqu'un un prompt rétablissement, et qui, au vu des imbéciles qui siégeaient au parlement magique, était tout à fait adaptée.

La leçon commença sans plus attendre. Comme chaque jour depuis une semaine, la redoutable sorcière lui donna une thèse à soutenir devant un public choisi de députés. Grâce à son influence, elle avait réussi à obtenir des photos de l'ensemble des membres du Magenmagot qu'elle avait encadrées, et plaçaient ou enlevaient devant Harry, selon ses envies. Les photos animées, le Gryffondor ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, se prêtaient volontiers au jeu. Il faisait donc quotidiennement un long discours devant une assemblée de cadres, en tenue de député et sur une estrade, sur n'importe quel sujet, même les plus farfelus (hier avait été consacré au terrible sort des mandragores déterrées vivantes) ; il n'était question que de convaincre ou de persuader, et surtout, contrôler son auditoire.

Non seulement grâce à cet entraînement il retenait les noms, le rang et l'influence de chaque député, mais cela lui permettait aussi d'apprendre à modeler son discours et à l'adapter devant chaque public, comme tout habile politicien devait être capable de le faire.

Durant l'heure suivante, après une préparation de quelques minutes, il discourut sur l'utilité des elfes de maison.

« …Car oui les elfes de maison ont leur place dans notre société ! Chacun de vous le sait, ce sont les piliers qui soutiennent l'organisation de chacun de nos foyers, en soulageant ses membres des corvées qui leurs sont indignes. Qu'importent les boniments de nos détracteurs, nous savons quelle place leur revient. Je vais vous le répéter encore une fois : ils sont le bâton sur lesquels s'appuient sorciers et sorcières ! Ceux qui veulent les déloger de ce rôle millénaire ne sont que des malfaiteurs, qui cherchent à saper nos traditions ! »

Il reprit son souffle lutter contre ses propres valeurs était aussi un bon entraînement. En se mettant à la place de ses adversaires, Harry pouvait voir les failles dans sa pensée et les combler. Pour l'instant, il jouait le rôle d'une _acromantula_, c'est-à-dire un traditionnaliste extrême selon les progressistes, eux-mêmes appelés _boursoufs_ par leurs adversaires. Cela l'avait bien fait rire quand il avait appris cela.

« Eux-mêmes ne veulent pas être remerciés. Comprenez-vous pourquoi ? Par que c'est dans _leur nature la plus intime_ qu'ils sont serviteurs ! Quelqu'un a-t-il jamais entendu un elfe se plaindre de son sort ou souhaiter acquérir plus qu'il ne devrait avoir ? Jamais par Merlin ! Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, nous le saurions depuis le Roi Arthur, voyons ! Cela tient de l'ordre commun ! »

En face de lui, des sorcières et sorciers hochaient la tête, complètement d'accord avec lui. Pour ce public et ce sujet, il avait choisi d'utiliser la démagogie pure, sans se soucier d'un véritable raisonnement. Et cela payait, et le désolait par la même occasion.

« Nous, les héritiers des puissants sorciers des temps révolus, perpétuerons les nobles traditions de nos ancêtres, qu'importe le prix à payer ! Car c'est leur sang qui coule dans nos veines ! Chaque sorcier et sorcière capable doit s'assurer que son noble héritage soit préservé ! Pour la chair de notre chair ! »

Quelques sorciers commencèrent à applaudir frénétiquement, les yeux exorbités. Harry avait bien conscience que Voldemort aurait tout à fait pu prononcer ces paroles, mais il savait passer outre. Au fond de la pièce, la députée quadragénaire l'observait avec attention.

« Refusons donc cette loi inepte, qui cherche à pourrir nos foyers et bafouer l'ordre établi ! »

Tous les petits personnages dans leur cadre se mirent à applaudir sans retenue, et sans exception. Voulant terminer son œuvre de manipulation avec brio, il reprit :

« Ce sera donc un non ! Crions-le mes amis, non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! »

Il avait définitivement conquis son public. Les députés l'acclamaient et le sifflaient, tout en l'applaudissant. Grâce à un sort, les portraits pouvaient parler, ce dont ils ne se privaient pas. Comme le disait Lady Rhys, c'était pour rendre l'action plus « vivante ».

Harry était assez fier de son petit triomphe. Malgré son inexpérience flagrante, il arrivait toujours à s'adapter.

« Eh bien, Mr Potter, je vois que vous avez du succès ! »

D'un informulé, la sorcière aux cheveux d'encre enleva la parole aux portraits, qu'elle fit léviter dans une autre pièce.

« Vous progressez à grands pas, mon cher. Deux mois encore et vous serez prêt. D'ailleurs nous devrions nous pencher sur votre future rentrée politique. Ce serait logiquement en octobre. « Vous progressez à grands pas, mon cher. Un mois et demi encore et vous serez prêt. Cependant, vous avez encore de nombreux progrès à faire car pour l'instant vous ne vous adressez qu'à un public restreint et homogène. La prochaine fois, je vous choisirai donc à la fois des acromantulas et des boursoufs. Ce sera bien plus difficile, mais j'ai foi en vous. »

Harry accepta les compliments avec plaisir, Lady Rhys n'était pas vraiment connue pour en être prodigue. Lui aussi sentait qu'il s'améliorait, mais qu'il y avait encore de la marge. Et coûte que coûte, il y arriverait. Pas question d'abandonner. L'entraînement était dur, mais il savait que pour acquérir quelque chose, il fallait la mériter.

Ils prirent place sur les canapés bleus saphir du salon.

« Bien. Parlons maintenant de votre rentrée politique. En continuant à ce rythme, vous pourriez sans problème commencer à siéger au Magenmagot dans presque deux mois, vers la fin du mois de Septembre, Mr Potter. Bien sûr vous aurez encore des progrès à faire, mais cela suffira pour l'instant.

_ Pourquoi ne pas le faire à l'équinoxe d'automne, lors de la rentrée parlementaire ? Non seulement ce serait un bon moment pour s'imposer comme une figure importante, en provoquant la surprise, mais cette date est un symbole très important pour les sorciers et les sorcières. »

Lady Branwen Rhys le détailla d'un regard calculateur, le garçon était définitivement très vif il avait vraiment du potentiel.

« Effectivement, je pense que ce serait une excellente idée. C'est à cette date que les nouveaux héritiers reprennent la charge du précédent chef de famille, si besoin est. Ce renouvellement des sièges, nous l'appelons le _bal de l'automne_. Les robes rouges des députés se prêtent très bien à cette expression. »

Trois petits coups retentirent contre la porte, c'était la délicieuse Alicia qui amenait le thé. Derrière elle, le petit Hefin tenait dans ses bras potelés un petit chat blanc qu'il avait appelé Glaw, car il l'avait recueilli sous une pluie torrentielle.

« Bonjour Harry, le salua la belle jeune femme avec douceur. Puisse le soleil rayonner sur votre foyer.

_ Et vos bannières tinter dans le vent, Madame. »

L'ancien Gryffondor n'était pas particulièrement proche de la belle chanteuse, car il préférait la compagnie de la députée quarantenaire, pointue dans son analyse et très intelligente. Néanmoins, il fallait admettre qu'elle était charmante.

« Et moi, et moi ! sautillait comme une puce Hefin. Dis-moi bonjour ! »

L'adolescent sourit, amusé par la candeur de l'enfant.

« Ne nous nous sommes pas déjà vu, petit homme ?

_ Je m'en souviens déjà plus. S'il te plaît ! »

Vaincu par sa bouille irrésistible, Harry se pencha vers Hefin pour déposer un bisou sur le front. Satisfait, le petit garçon partit jouer dans le parc avec son chat, tandis que le futur Selwyn et les deux femmes restaient à discuter de choses sérieuses. Comme cela s'était passé avec Théodore il y a déjà quelques temps, il commençait vraiment à se sentir de plus en plus à l'aise. Bien sûr il resterait toujours un invité dans ce château, mais il avait bon espoir de s'y sentir aussi bien qu'à leur hús.

Cependant, Lady Rhys coupa court à ses réflexions en le ramenant à ses sombrals :

« Vous ne pouvez pas décemment vous présentez au Parlement de cette manière, mon cher. Votre apparence rappelle bien trop celle des Potter.

_ J'en ai parfaitement conscience, milady. Serait-il possible d'effectuer un quelconque rituel de sang qui me donnerait les traits des Selwyn ? »

Alicia éclata de rire, manquant de renverser sa tasse de thé. Interloqué, le futur député la regardait sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fût calmée.

« Excusez-moi, Harry. Mais je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée. Voyez-vous, pour effectuer un rituel de ce genre, il vous faudrait du sang ou une autre partie du corps d'un Selwyn. Et à moins que vous ne vouliez aller les déterrer, je ne pense pas que nous irons très loin.

_ En effet, l'appuya sa femme. De plus, vous ressembleriez plus à un cadavre qu'à un être humain normal.

_ Je pense qu'une métamorphose définitive serait une meilleure idée. Avec certaines potions et quelques sorts, nous pourrions sans problème modifier votre apparence de telle sorte qu'elle soit celle d'un Selwyn. »

Harry hocha la tête, un peu mortifié de sa bourde. Alicia reprit la parole :

« J'ai moi-même fait des études en Métamorphose, ainsi qu'en Potions. Ce ne sera donc pas un problème. Approchez, que je vous voie d'un peu plus près. »

Tandis que le futur député se pliait à sa demande, Lady Rhys était partie chercher le registre des Sang-purs, où se trouvait une liste des traits caractéristiques des Selwyn. Quand elle fut revenue, et le passage lu, la chanteuse se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Vos cheveux sont emblématiques des Potter, toujours en désordre et d'une belle couleur ébène. Nous allons y remédier. D'abord il faudrait qu'ils soient bien plus lumineux, dans une teinte blonde s'approchant de celle du miel. Et bouclés surtout, les Selwyn ont de lourdes boucles qui descendent sur leurs épaules, un peu comme les Abbot. Votre bouche est un peu épaisse, il va falloir l'affiner, ainsi que votre nez. Leur teint est très clair, car ils… ne pratiquent pas toujours une magie très recommandée. Leurs pommettes ressortent aussi plus que chez vous. »

Alicia l'examina à nouveau de haut en bas, l'œil expert.

« Vous avez la bonne taille, il n'y pas de problème de ce côté-là. Ils sont peut-être un peu plus fluets, mais c'est négligeable. Par contre ils sont célèbres pour leurs os très pointus, ce qui ne plaît pas toujours aux personnes qu'ils épousent… »

Elle s'arrêta puis lança un sort pour recopier tout ce qu'elle venait d'énumérer.

« L'ensemble de ces modifications prendra environ un mois pour se stabiliser. Nous devrions donc y procéder d'ici une semaine, nous aurons ainsi de la marge avant votre rentrée politique. Il n'y aura pas d'effets secondaires, mais il est entendu que vous aurez au début du mal avec votre nouveau corps. Pratiquer un quelconque sport moldu vous sera, j'en suis sûre, d'une grande aide. Cela vous mettrait rapidement plus à l'aise et serait toujours bénéfique à votre sante. D'ici là, renseignez-vous pour améliorer votre vue, la bibliothèque des Nott doit être particulièrement foisonnante. Quant à moi, j'aurais d'ici là préparé tout le nécessaire. Etes-vous d'accord, Harry ? »

Ce dernier avala sa salive. En retournant dans le passé, il avait su que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Et si cela passait par changer son apparence de toujours, il devait s'y plier. La mort de certains de ses plus proches amis, trahis par d'autres, lui avait donnée la dureté nécessaire pour accomplir ce déchirement. D'une voix assurée, il lui répondit :

« Je veux juste garder mes yeux. Il ne me semble pas vous l'avoir déjà dit, mais je les tiens de ma mère et ils me sont donc très chers. C'est ma seule requête.

_ Je vois, Harry. Il en sera donc ainsi. »

Précautionneusement, Lady Branwen Rhys referma le registre et le posa sur la table basse.

« Vous avez le sens du sacrifice, Mr Potter. Je comprends dorénavant pourquoi vous disiez avoir un « fichu complexe de héros ». Sachez que j'apprécie cette opiniâtreté et cette persévérance. Mais prenez garde, car vos ennemis n'en redoubleront que plus leurs efforts. »

Elle avala lentement une gorgée de thé, l'œil toujours aussi sévère, avant de continuer :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continue ses massacres et ses assassinats. Malgré le caractère tragique de ces événements, il renforce les membres du Magenmagot dans leur politique actuelle. De nombreux députés, surtout chez les boursoufs et les tièdes, le haïssent car ils ont été victimes de ses agissements. Toutes ces hautes lignées que vous devrez vous approprier seront votre future réserve de votes. Puisque vous possédez cinq sièges, vous bénéficierez forcément de l'influence qu'ils exercent. Mais ce mage noir ne sera pas votre seul ennemi, car Dumbledore va commencer à vouloir mettre le Magenmagot sous sa coupe. Et quand il se rendra compte que c'est impossible, il imposera sa réforme. Ce qui nous laisse quelques mois pour le contrer, lui et ses partisans. »

Le front plissé, ce qui accentuait ses premières rides, la députée réfléchissait intensément. Alicia, quant à elle, se contentait de griffonner des formules de métamorphose sur un carnet. Harry frissonna il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment à son propos. Mais cela lui paraissant complètement injustifié, il le chassa.

« Milady, comment a-t-il pu imposer cette réforme, si toute les lois sont votées au Magenmagot ?

_ Vous êtes malin, Mr Potter. Selon la dernière lettre de mon herra, il va se servir de son poste de Manitou suprême à Confédération internationale des sorciers pour faire passer cette parodie de loi. En apparence, le monde sorcier britannique n'est pas très axé sur la politique internationale, mais si on examine un peu plus la Constitution qui le régie, on s'aperçoit que les instances internationales ont un grand pouvoir sur lui, suite au règne de terreur de Grindelwald, qui a été permis par des défaillances à ce niveau.

_ Assez ironiquement, ce serait donc Grindelwald qui pourrait asseoir sa suprématie. Il obtiendrait tout ce qu'il a ardemment désiré.

_ Tout à fait, Mr Potter. »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques temps du monde magique. Harry se rendit compte à quel point Lady Branwen Rhys était une alliée de poids et un mentor d'exception. La femme était sévère et exigeante, mais juste. Si au début elle lui avait rappelé McGonagall, cette impression s'était rapidement dissipée elle ne possédait pas une once du courage gryffondorien et préférait abattre ses ennemis dans leur dos, car elle était avant tout une habile et redoutable politicienne. Heureusement, elle était de son côté et le soutiendrait grâce à l'allégeance de sa famille.

Tout cela, il le devait à Théodore, à qui il ne pourrait jamais exprimer toute sa gratitude. S'il s'était méfié du Serpentard au début de leur voyage, il le considérait dorénavant vraiment comme un ami, malgré toutes leurs différences. Sans sa hús chaleureuse, son soutien et ses conseils avisés il n'aurait pas tenu une journée dans les années soixante-dix, malgré sa ténacité de Gryffondor.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa calmement, entre jeux rhétoriques et discussions politiques avec Lady Rhys. Sa jeune femme était restée dans le petit salon qu'ils occupaient, lisant avec attention la Gazette des Sorciers du jour. Quand ce fut l'heure de partir, il l'emmena avec lui pour la lire.

Comme il l'avait pris l'habitude de le faire chaque soir, il fit briller son saphir d'alliance jusqu'au portail du château, émerveillant encore une fois le petit Hefin.

* * *

Potter parti pour le reste de l'après-midi, Théodore se prépara lui aussi pour sortir. En un coup de baguette, il abandonna ses vêtements de tous les jours au profit d'élégantes robes noires de très bonne facture et des bottines cirées. Avec ses gants blancs et son col crème tissé d'argent et d'or, il avait tout d'un parfait aîné de haute-lignée. Il se composa un masque froid et hautain, en essayant d'accentuer encore plus son impassibilité habituelle, chose peu aisée. Après s'être coiffé impeccablement, il poussa enfin la porte de la hús.

Finalement, il transplana dans un flash de lumière.

Théodore faillit chuter lamentablement dans un tas d'ordures, mais réussit au dernier moment à garder son équilibre. Il avait appris le transplanage en autodidacte lors des vacances d'été de sa quatrième année, mais l'arrivée restait toujours un problème pour lui.

Un peu nauséeux, il regarda autour de lui il se trouvait dans une ruelle dégoûtante, noircie par la fumée des usines de la ville, et obstruée par des tas de déchets conséquents. Les vitres des immeubles étaient brisées, et des trous béants s'échappaient de la vermine. Les effluves de la rue le firent presque vomir. Une odeur insoutenable, un mélange de pourriture, de pisse et de pollution, saturait l'atmosphère. L'endroit était répugnant, plongé dans une misère qui semblait inextricable. A sa droite, un poivrot se bourrait la gueule, vautré dans son propre vomi et marmonnant on ne sait quoi. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Pressé d'accomplir ce qu'il avait à faire, il sortit de la ruelle et plongea dans une artère tout aussi sordide. Tout autour de lui, des immeubles gris se pressaient et cachaient la lumière d'un soleil inexistant ainsi que le ciel, rendu gris par les vapeurs nauséabondes des usines. Quelques filles de joie attendaient le client en fumant des joints et le dévisagèrent bizarrement. Mais il n'en avait que faire.

Aujourd'hui, l'héritier des Nott accomplissait son deuxième pas vers son but, après s'être fait accepter à Poudlard. Mais ce n'était que le début d'un long cheminement. Il marcha encore quelques temps, avant de se stopper.

_Impasse du Tisseur_, déchiffra-t-il sur une plaque rouillée.

Théodore sourit, il était arrivé à destination. Sans attendre, il s'engagea dans la rue sale et nauséabonde. En approchant du taudis, le constant bruit des sirènes de la police de la ville fut remplacé par les cris d'une femme et les injures d'un homme.

Avant d'entrer la demeure de son ancien professeur de Potions, il s'arrêta face à la porte recouverte de crachats pour se préparer un minimum. Il savait que ce qu'il allait voir allait sûrement être insoutenable, et que les choses qu'il allait faire, méprisables. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il était revenu dans le passé pour une bonne raison, et n'avait en aucun cas envie de tout abandonner.

Il souffla quelques instants, les yeux fermés, se remémorant toutes les informations qu'il avait récolté sur la désastreuse situation de Snape. Malgré la pitié qui l'étreignait quand il passait à ce qu'il avait dû subir, il n'avait aucune intention de jouer au bon samaritain. En parfait Serpentard, il avait fait de « Chacun pour soi » sa devise.

Fin prêt, il poussa enfin la porte du taudis.

L'endroit était sombre, jonché de bouteilles vides, et semblait très mal entretenu. Les rares meubles étaient fracassés ou tenaient debout dans un équilibre précaire. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la source des cris qui emplissaient la maison. Préférant ne pas intervenir de suite, il se cacha dans l'encadrure de la porte, d'où il avait une vue privilégiée sur la scène terrible, mais habituelle, qui se jouait chez les Snape.

Dans un coin, le fils se remettait difficilement en position assise, alors qu'il venait d'être violemment projeté contre un mur. Le regard brûlant de haine, mais condamné à l'éternelle impuissance, il essuyait le sang chaud qui coulait dans ses yeux. Théodore fut frappé par la juvénilité du visage de son ancien professeur loin de l'apparence qu'il avait dans le futur, il paraissait encore_ innocent_, malgré tous les malheurs qui l'accablaient. Il semblait vouloir intervenir pour enlever sa mère des griffes de son père, mais sa baguette inutilisable pendant les vacances et sa stature chétive l'empêchaient de réaliser quoique ce soit de significatif.

Son père, qu'il haïssait, abreuvait d'injures sa dégénérée d'épouse en la tenant fermement par les cheveux, tandis que celle-ci le suppliait pitoyablement d'arrêter, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Du sang coulait le long de sa lèvre, et on apercevait sans mal dans sa posture que ce ne devait pas être sa seule blessure. Elle était loin de l'ancienne aînée Prince qui avait charmé tant de jeunes hommes. A présent, elle n'était plus qu'une loque humaine, qui subissait continuellement la violence de son mari, et demandait pardon à son fils horrifié de l'avoir mis au monde, d'une voix brisée par le désespoir.

Son mari rugit encore une fois, le visage rouge de colère, et balança l'ancienne Prince contre l'unique table que comptait la pièce. Elle s'échoua contre le meuble dans un craquement sinistre, tandis que des flots de sang se répandaient sur le parquet poussiéreux. La tête semblait avoir été touchée, au vu de la quantité de liquide carmin ce n'était pas bon signe.

Immédiatement, son fils voulut aller la secourir, mais il fut arrêté par les mains puissantes de l'ivrogne qui l'envoyèrent voltiger un peu plus loin.

Ne pouvant plus longtemps supporter ce spectacle terrible, Théodore, qui avait failli déjà de nombreuses fois jeter le pire des impardonnables sur l'homme, sortit de l'ombre, cachant ses émotions bouillonnantes sous un masque glacial. Drapé dans ses robes d'ébène, il souriait d'un petit air supérieur.

« T'es qui toi !? », lui hurla Tobias Snape, en s'avançant vers lui d'une allure furibonde.

Sans se laisser démonter, le jeune sang-pur l'ignora tout bonnement, tout en reniflant avec mépris.

Au fond de la pièce, le jeune Snape, hébété, fixait avec surprise l'élégant étranger qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il était grand et impassible, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Son teint pâle suggérait qu'il était adepte d'Arts sombres, malgré son âge qui devait se rapprocher le du sien. Mais il n'avait rien de plus en commun avec lui. Le jeune homme était fier et hautain, vêtu de robes anthracites de qualité qui lui rappelaient furieusement celles des Mangemorts. Le plus intrigant restait la marque étrange qu'il avait au front, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Il frissonna, était-ce une séquelle d'un rituel particulière sombre ? Mais surtout, le plus important était : que faisait-il là ?

Ses réflexions furent brutalement arrêtées alors que son père se remettait à crier sur l'inconnu :

« Tu te prends pour quoi petit merdeux ? Tu vas voir comment je les traite les dégénérés de ton espèce ! »

Sans daigner lui répondre davantage, le jeune homme leva nonchalamment sa baguette et le réduisit au silence, tout en l'immobilisant d'un _Incarcerem_. Puis, avec délectation, il se pencha vers le visage immobilisé du moldu, qui le fusillait du regard.

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à m'adresser la parole, _moldu_. »

Severus frissonna, l'inconnu était-il un des hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Non, ça ne collait pas il semblait bien trop indépendant. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, sa mère était en train d'agoniser. Prestement, il se releva et marcha d'un pas peu assuré vers elle. Il gardait toujours des potions pour ce genre de cas pendant les vacances, et en en utilisant quelques-unes rapidement, il pouvait la sauver.

Mais sans avoir eu le temps de la rejoindre, il vit avec horreur l'inconnu s'interposer entre eux et lever sa baguette, le défendant de faire un pas de plus. Mais ne voyait-il pas à quel point la situation était grave ? Il devait à tout prix la sauver dans les plus brefs délais !

L'autre lui sourit avec cruauté. L'estomac de Severus se tordit, tandis qu'il réalisait avec une horreur croissante que l'inconnu n'était sûrement pas son sauveur, mais un nouvel oppresseur. Il était venu ici dans un but précis, et tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas atteint, il ne le lâcherait pas.

« Que voulez-vous ? » lança-t-il, méfiant, tout en essayant de paraître le moins nerveux possible.

Devant lui, les blessures de sa mère créaient toujours plus de rigoles de sang dans le plancher, au fur et à mesure que la vie la quittait. Il n'avait que peu de temps.

« Tu es malin, _Snape_. Tu as compris que tout a un prix. »

L'inconnu prit bien soin d'accentuer son nom de famille, sachant que l'adolescent détestait qu'on lui rappelât qu'il n'était qu'un sang-mêlé, et de surcroît le fils de la pourriture qu'était Tobias Snape. Puis le sang-pur reprit à nouveau la parole :

« Je vais être direct : une vie pour autre. Je te laisse soigner ta mère, et tu deviens mon _nexus_. »

Severus blanchit, le corps tremblant. Venait-il d'halluciner ? Non, il devait être dans un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible. L'autre garçon le regardait toujours aussi froidement, comme s'il ne venait pas de le menacer de laisser mourir l'ancienne Prince s'il ne lui jurait pas fidélité éternelle, malgré tout ce qui pourrait advenir. Sa vie ou la sienne. Lui ou sa mère.

Il déglutit, tentant de se ressaisir. Malgré son statut de sang-mêlé, il en savait assez sur le monde sorcier pour ne pas ignorer la nature de ce contrat d'asservissement, appelé le nexum. Le pire des rituels selon lui, considéré de la même manière par l'immense majorité sorcière, ce qui le rendait très rare, mais toujours légal. Un sorcier ou une sorcière jurait fidélité et obéissance absolues à un autre, sans qu'il puisse se délier de ce serment. Immédiatement, il devenait complètement soumis à son nouveau maître, à qui il ne pouvait ni désobéir ni contester de quelque manière que ce soit sa supériorité. Car désormais, sa vie ne lui appartenait plus, il l'avait vendue. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'osait pas demander pareil sacrifice envers ses fidèles.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher, Snape. A moins que tu ne veuilles laisser mourir ta pauvre mère, la seule personne qui ne t'aie jamais aimé. Ce serait vraiment tragique, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'inconnu le regardait toujours, son insupportable petit rictus toujours en place sur son visage diaphane.

Dans les poches de ses vêtements trop grands, Severus serrait avec une rage inégalée ses poings, s'entaillant les paumes de ses mains. Son cerveau bouillonnait, tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de ne laisser paraître aucun sentiment sur son visage.

Il revoyait dans des flashs le doux visage de sa mère, penchée vers lui alors qu'elle lui soignait ses petites égratignures d'enfant. Ses beaux cheveux noirs ondulaient librement sur ses épaules marbrées de bleus et d'eschares. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il aimait dans son apparence à lui, ses cheveux. La seule, aussi, qu'il tenait d'elle. Puis il se souvenait comment elle avait réussi à le protéger toute son enfance, en prenant les coups pour lui, malgré la souffrance occasionnée. Mais tout avait commencé à péricliter quand il était parti à Poudlard à chaque retour de vacances, il réalisait avec horreur comment peu à peu, de manière insidieuse, elle perdait tout goût à la vie et se transformait inexorablement en un fantôme. Son visage blanchi par la maladie, sa démarche chancelante et ses habits devenus trop grands, ne rappelaient que trop douloureusement à Severus que lui absent, sa mère ne recevait aucun potion de guérison. A chaque rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie, il se promettait, vainement, que bientôt il trouverait une solution à ce fardeau qu'il traînait depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais son chemin de croix ne se terminait jamais.

Il leva les yeux vers le corps taché de sang de sa mère. Ses cheveux d'encre formaient comme une auréole autour de son visage pâle.

Sa vie par rapport à la sienne n'était qu'insignifiante on lui avait tellement répété à quel point il n'était qu'un lâche doublé d'un serpent répugnant qu'il s'était mis à le croire lui-même. En vérité, ce n'était pas le souci de sa vie qui l'empêchait de succomber au chantage de l'inconnu, c'était Lily, la fabuleuse Lily. Il savait que s'il acceptait cet odieux marché, jamais il ne pourrait lui faire face de nouveau.

Mais tout de façon, qu'avait-il osé pu espérer ? La pétillante rousse ne lui aurait jamais retourné son amour, et il aurait fini par mettre un terme de lui-même à leur amitié, car il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle le fît. Avec un ressentiment profond, il se rendit compte que jamais un des maraudeurs n'aurait eu à faire un tel choix. C'était toujours lui qui devait s'en prendre plein la gueule.

« Allez, Snape. Ce n'est qu'un simple choix. Oui ou non. »

Il darda son regard brûlant de haine sur son nouvel oppresseur. Puis, d'une voix blanche, il s'entendit ouvrir la bouche depuis de longues minutes de réflexion :

« J'accepte. »

L'autre acquiesça nonchalamment, avant de lui dégager le passage, tout en continuant de le menacer de sa baguette, au cas où il aurait l'idée insensée de revenir sur sa parole. Severus se précipita vers sa mère, qu'il commença par allonger convenablement. Puis, avec l'efficacité qui caractérise l'habitude, il sortit de ses poches ses fioles incassables, qu'il lui fit ingurgiter à la chaîne. Même s'il ne pouvait se servir de sa baguette, il compensait en repoussant toujours loin plus ses capacités en potions de soin.

Bientôt, les saignements furent stoppés, alors que les plaies rougeâtres dégageaient une mince lumière verte, signe de l'intense activité régénératrice qui se déroulait au sein du corps de sa mère. Avec soulagement, il passa sa manche sale sur son front pour essuyer la sueur et le sang qui le salissaient. Eileen Prince était sauvée, mais à quel prix ?

En se relevant, il croisa le regard glacial de l'autre adolescent, qui ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion, sinon du mépris dans son rictus narquois. Il le haïssait, pour l'obliger à sa sacrifier sa vie, pour l'abandon de Lily. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait revenir sur sa parole, alors il tenta une dernière prière :

« Je n'ai que deux conditions : je veux que ma mère soit définitivement débarrassée de ce _monstre_, et avoir la garantie de ne jamais tomber aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Cela ressemblait terriblement à un testament selon Severus, ou du moins, à ses dernières volontés.

« Il en sera fait ainsi. Maintenant, répète après moi… »

Durant le quart d'heure suivant, Théodore expliqua au futur nexus le rituel d'allégeance absolue, les formules à prononcer, et ses conséquences, guères peu réjouissantes. Quand ils furent fin prêts, l'héritier de haute-lignée saisit un morceau de verre tranchant, puis s'entailla sans hésitation la paume de sa main, comme s'il eût été insensible à la douleur. Snape fit de même, l'âme plongée dans des tourments insondables.

« Moi, Théodore Nott, héritier des Comtes du Nord, Seigneur de Harroldswick et des Iles Antérieures, Herra des nobles et pures lignées des Rhys et des Greengrass, conjure la Magie d'entendre ma prière. Qu'elle m'accorde la vie de cet homme, devenu _nexus_ de son plein gré. _Huzzah_ ! »

Severus se figea davantage. Il allait devenir l'esclave d'un _Nott_ ? Mon dieu, tout allait de mal en pis.

« Moi, Severus Snape, descendant de la famille des Prince, conjure la Magie d'entendre ma prière. Qu'elle accorde à mon nouveau maître ma vie et magie, sans que je puisse un jour les lui retirer. Je le suivrais jusqu'à la mort. »

Ces paroles dites, les deux garçons se serrèrent la main, mélangeant leur sang dans celui de l'autre. Le liquide poisseux dégoulinait des mains des deux sorciers, se répandant sur le plancher en une tâche sombre.

Immédiatement après leur poignée de main, Severus se plia en deux, tentant de ne laisser aucune plainte sortir de ses lèvres. Sa main droite, sur laquelle les sorciers juraient et prêtaient serment, le brûlait comme si elle eût été trempée dans de l'acide. Avec opiniâtreté, il se battit pour redresser ses barrières d'Occlumencie, affaiblies par la douleur et ses émotions douloureuses.

Quand la douleur fut passée, il découvrit avec horreur que le symbole des Nott s'était gravé dans la chair du dos de sa main, comme la marque d'un esclave. Un ouroboros encerclait une claymore et une baguette, le tout d'une couleur uniformément noire, rappelant le type de magie que pratiquait cette haute-lignée. Il faillit se jeter sur son nouveau maître, mais se souvint heureusement que ce n'était pas une chose souhaitable.

Il leva les yeux vers lui son visage pâle ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion, et ses yeux froids semblaient de glace.

« Je te reverrai bientôt. D'ici là, tiens-toi tranquille. »

Dans un mouvement élégant de robes il enjamba le corps de Snape père, avant de lui lancer un Feudeymon informulé. Severus détourna le regard, écœuré par le spectacle dégoûtant de la mort de son géniteur. Heureusement, la combustion provoquée par ce sort était inodore, sinon il aurait vomi sans pouvoir rien y faire. Quand il voulut jeter un dernier regard à son nouveau maître, il s'aperçut que celui-ci était déjà parti, ne voulant pas rester davantage de temps dans ce taudis.

A ses pieds, le corps de son père avait complètement disparu, sans laisser ni cendres ni traces de flammes. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Mais la souffrance ardente provenant de sa marque d'allégeance le rappela bien vite à la réalité, et il maudit encore une fois son nouveau maître.

* * *

En arrivant à la hús, Théodore se précipita aux toilettes et vomit. Penché sur le trône, la bille pendant de ses lèvres pincées, il se demandait comment il avait pu accomplir de telles choses. La fin justifiait les moyens, mais qu'est-ce qui justifiait la fin ?

Durant cet après-midi, il venait de tuer un homme dans d'atroces souffrances, lier un autre à jamais par le pire des rituels, puis laisser une femme grièvement blessée presque mourir. Il se dégoûtait il avait toujours méprisé les mangemorts, mais il agissait exactement comme eux. Chantage et trahisons, voilà son nouveau credo !

_Chacun pour soi,_ pensa-t-il avec amertume, en se disant que tout dépendait du point de vue.

Complètement atterré par son ignominie, il sortit sur la grève pour essayer de se changer les idées. Assis sur la plage de galets, il remâchait encore et encore les actes crapuleux auxquels il s'était livré. Il resta là quelques heures, face à la mer agitée des Iles Shetlands, à attendre le retour de Potter.

Et lui, que dirait-il s'il l'apprenait ? A coup sûr il le maudirait et le renierait comme ami. Car pour le Serpentard observateur, il n'était pas très ardu de voir que l'adolescent le considérait dorénavant comme tel. Théodore se rendit alors compte à quel point son avis et sa présence comptaient pour lui dorénavant. Il se maudit encore plus.

Lorsque la température commença à baisser, il retourna chercher la douce chaleur de la hús. Avec un soupir, il constata que Potter était rentré. Celui-ci, dès qu'il eut repérer sa présence, vint le saluer joyeusement. Ses cours se passaient bien, Lady Rhys était une femme géniale, le chat de Hefin était trop mignon, il allait changer d'apparence…

Théodore écouta avec bienveillance le récit du jour de son ami, tout en buvant le chocolat chaud demandé par celui-ci. Des fois, il l'enviait vraiment, même si la tâche de Sauveur du monde sorcier était un fardeau lourd à porter.

« Tu sais, Nott, tu devrais venir faire un tour au château des Rhys. Lady Branwen et Alicia serait ravies de te revoir, et je ne parle même pas du petit Hefin…

_ Oui, peut-être, je n'ai pas trop le temps… J'ai une question à te poser, Potter. Si tu entendais des choses horribles sur mon compte, tu ne douterais pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'autre, un peu désarçonné par sa question, ne répondit pas de suite. Mais quand il le fit, Nott admit finalement qu'il le considérait lui aussi comme un ami :

« Tu te souviens, Nott, de ce que je t'ai dit lorsque nous avons escaladé le Shiva Padam ? Je ne t'abandonnerai _jamais_. »

* * *

**O fim.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout !**

**Ce chapitre est bien plus conséquent que les précédents, mais je voulais vraiment qu'on commence à vraiment bouger au niveau de l'histoire. Voici Nott parti faire son petit bonhomme de chemin, sans même nous accorder quelques réponses à nos questions. Pourquoi est-il retourné dans le passé ? Pourquoi réduit-t-il en esclavage Snape ? Qu'attend-il de lui ? Pourquoi aller à Poudlard ? Harry est-il devenu un ami pour lui ?**

**Bientôt vous saurez tout. Bientôt. Par contre, pour ceux qui ont essayé de deviner la raison de la venue de Nott à Poudlard, vous êtes tttrrrèèèèsss loin. C'est glacial. Peut-être avez-vous de nouvelles suppositions ? Si c'est le cas, ne vous privez pas de me les transmettre.**

**Harry se bouge un peu le cul aussi. En tout cas, il n'ira pas à Poudlard (et je n'aurais pas à choisir sa maison, hehe !). Je pense bientôt mettre un portrait de lui pour vous montrer à quoi il va ressembler en Selwyn. Dès que j'aurais trouvé.**

**J'ai essayé de développer l'amitié Nott/Harry. Humm, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop artificiel.**

**D'ailleurs qu'avez-vous pensé de Nott dans ce chapitre ? Un peu sombre qu'auparavant en tout cas ! Mais pourquoi fait-il tout ça ? Après la pub…**

**Pour les prénoms des Rhys, qui sont tous en gallois selon la tradition familiale, voici venu le temps des explications :**

**Branwen signifie « corbeau blanc » et c'est un prénom féminin ; « bran » étant le corbeau (pour les fans de Game of thrones…) et « gwen » signifiant pure, bénie, juste, blanc.**

**Hefin veut dire « été », c'est un prénom masculin.**

**Quant au petit chat Glaw, si vous n'avez pas deviné, cela veut dire « pluie ». C'est un prénom épicène.**

**Bravo à bdf007 qui a trouvé les significations des prénoms de nos deux dames ! Ovation pour lui !**

**Il y a une petite référence à un poème d'Hölderlin, **_**La moitié de la vie**_**, quand Harry répond au salut d'Alicia (« **Et vos bannières tinter dans le vent, Madame.** ») qui reprend le dernier vers de ce magnifique poème (que je vous recommande chaleureusement). **

**Voilà la fin de cette longue note d'auteur. Sachez que l'hiver approche à grands pas (**_**Winter is coming**_**) et que vos reviews réchauffent mon cœur, me permettant de mouvoir mes doigts gelés.**

**Puisse le soleil rayonner sur votre foyer,**

**Frank**

**Concernant les reviews anonymes, je réponds ici : franklinkletter . wordpress . com. Vous pouvez aussi admirer le château de notre chère Lady, et découvrir comment est notre prêtresse préférée là-bas.**


End file.
